This invention particularly relates to an improvement in the system currently being marketed by the Gambro Group, to which the assignee of the present application belongs, under the description "Gambro AK-10".
Various details of this system form the subject, for example, of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,010, 4,158,034, 4,293,409, 4,194,974, and 4,191,359, and the descriptions of this system referred to therein are incorporated herein by reference thereto, and further improvements thereon are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,201, British Pat. No. 2,003,274 and the European patent application published under No. EP 0 106 940. Reference is also made to EP 0 022 922 which describes in more detail the preparation of dialysis fluid from two concentrates, a preparation which is only touched upon in the following description of the present invention.